A Burning Love
by advent ace
Summary: Finn goes to FP house one night and gets a huge surprise. this is my first fanfic also it will have two oc's in it so yea also rating may change due to future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic and there might be a spelling error or two so any constructive critisism would be greatly accepted but please no flamers anywho enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own adventure time any characters/ "some" items belong to pen ward**

**chapter 1:what happens at night**

It was a bright and sunny day in ooo bees were buzzing birds were chirping and finn and jake were kicking ice king but as usual

"you'll never get me hehehe ooof"

the ice king's maniacle laughter was cut off as finn landed yet another kick on the ice wizard

"haha ice king you never learn"

finn said while taking off ice kings crown and walking away

"haha we showed ice king whos boss"

said jake finn's brother and best friend

"haha yea man" said finn

when they finished up with ice king tying him up and going as far as to "catapult"him back to the ice kingdom they walked back to the tree fort and jake made bacon pancakes for dinner

"where you going"

jake said seeing finn head out the door

"for a walk" finn lied

"oh ok just be back before dawn we gotta go take care of those trolls PB told us about" jake said while cleaning the dishs

"alright i won't be long"

finn said as he went out the door however he could have sworn he saw jake snicker as he turned

**end chapter 1**

**so what** **do you think be a little longer or shorter next chapter it might be longer though i did'nt fit every thing i wanted in so yea till next chp. bye :)**


	2. In Time We Trust

**Hello once again i tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own adventure time all characters/some items in the story belong to THE pen ward**

**chapter 2:In time we trust**

Finn dashed through the forest at a speed almost thought unimaginable until he reach a clearing perched on the top of a cliff to a glowing house made of fire finn breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got near it

"almost late" finn said almost irritated

he pullled off his backpackand rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for a blue seal that looked like a flame that gave the wearer temporary flame sheild status and put it on his arm turning him blue as he entered the house

"flame princess" finn called out but got no answer "hmm wonder where she?" is finn said looking around eventually he heard humming as he got closer and closer to the back of the house however he realized it was singing he heard and slowly but surely he got to FP's room he knocked on the door even if she was his girlfriend it would be rude to just barge in

"flame princess" finn asked once more this time getting an answer

"huh finn is that you?" flame princess asked through the door

"yea it's me can i come in?" fin said with a warm smile on his face although FP could'nt see

"y-yea just minute"FP said "ok" finn confirmedas he heard rustling noises and then a click that said the door was unlocked but when finn opened the door he was shocked to the point where he almost fainted

**end chapter 2**

**alright i want 10 reviews before the next chapter just to get started i know you all hate king cliff hanger so yea just tell me what you think construcitve critcsm but NO AND I MEAN NO FLAMER! other than that nothing left i have to say till the next chapter bye ;)**


	3. SURPRISE

**im sorry this took so so so long i've been stuck between school and alot of other things but im not ganna take up and more time without further ado heres the story**

**Disclaimer:you already know this**

**CHAPTER 3:SURPRISE!**

* * *

*when we left off last time* when finn opened the door he did not expect what he saw right in front of him *now back to the story*

right there in the door way stood a fully human flame princess in a tank top and shorts that barely made it to her knees the first thing that registered in finn's mind was she was human however in that moment finn did'nt know what to do or what to say in the least

"f f flame princess ?" finn asked still uncertain

"y yea" fp said fixing her hair and blushing

"your your human" was all finn could get out "when did you-" finn started to say but was cut off

"before you say anything i gotta explain" fp said quickly

**flash back to about a week ago in the flame kingdom**

* * *

"but dad" fp whined desperetly "a no is a no" flame king said sternly "please i want to be with finn but well i can't" she said gesturing to herself flame king thought for a moment he did want his daughter to be happy "fine i will allow it but know this there is no going back" "ok i understand" said fp "ok"flame king said snapping his fingers truthfully he only made her half human so she would'nt get burned and could still use her powers

as soon as he had snapped his fingers a blue sheild covered flame princess briefly and as she looked into a nerby mirror she did'nt see the flame princess she or anybody else knew but instead saw a young human girl as she smiled and turned around she thanked her father and walked out of the kingdom she could'nt help but think "finns gonna be so surprised" she giggled and started off faster to her house

**in the present**

* * *

"so yea thats why im human now" she said as she finished up the explanation "wow so you stood up against your dad just to be with me" finn said blushing "well i mean it was really nothing besides it's all backwards now" "what do you mean" finn said confused "i mean you were supposed to do that for me" fp said "yea your right anyway im just glad your stable" "yea i actually did'nt ask my dad about that so im happy to" fp said also with a bit of a lustful look that finn noticed "fp you okay" "yea fine just glad to be stable" she said walking to him "so also as my first act of being stable" she said as she spoke to him in a seductive tone and pinning him to the bed

"is to show you a good time"

* * *

**so what do you think still need to be longer also im adding the oc's hopefully in the next chapter also advanced warning if you did'nt get the hint LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER well anyway again sorry this took so long and see you next chapter ;)**


	4. Understand ?

**HELLO EVERYONE *trash and stuff thrown* alright alright i know this took way to long so if you hate me i understand big time i hated makin yall wait so long between school,springbreak (which kinda sucked),and other stuff it's been killer so here you go and NO FLAMES ! :U**

**Disclaimer: screw it i don't own nothin besides mah oc's (except one)**

**Chapter 4: Understand?**

Flame princess was still on top of finn with that seductive look on her face finn was blushing scarlet red when all of a sudden he pushed her off "w-w-we can't I-I mean not right now" finn said stuttering as he went along "but why finn i'm human well half anyway" fp said with mild disappointment in her voice "it's just that umm" (in finn's mind)_ think damn it think _(reality) "uhm be-cause im not feeling well" finn lied "not feeling well huh" fp said crossing her arms

"yea must have been something i ate"** (i'd be sick to if i had bp's)** "finn are you just not ready you can tell me it's ok" fp said with a slight smile finn sighed "yea it's just all going so fast" "well then let's take it slow" she said has she kissed causing both of them to fall back on the bed in a makeout session

**Meanwhile...**

"This must be the place" said a man dressed in a black cloak said as he knocked on the door to finn and jake's tree fort "are you sure" said a woman's voice from behind him" when have i been wrong" said the man "17 times to be exact" "whatever" eventually jake came to see who was at the door "hello oh who are you" jake said looking ready to fight

" ho-hold on" said the man taking his hood off "i'm advent by chance whould you happen to be jake the dog" said advent questioningly "yeaa whats it to you" "oh thank glob it's ok to take off your hood now zen" advent said motioning to the woman behind him "ok" she said dropping her hood letting her black hair fall down "umm is she ok her skin is...green" jake pointed out

"oh yes well you see zenis a zombie" advent said while scratching the back of his head jake just stood there dumbfounded "but i mean she dosen't really look like one and shes not trying to eat us" jake said abit quietly even though zen still heard him advent just chuckled abit "well zen a special tpe of zombie" he said smiling at her makeing her blush

"anyway can we come in there is something we have to talk about" advent said looking serious again "uh sure i guess" jake said letting the two inside "thank you now it's about the lich and death"

**Now back to finn...**

Finn was now on his way back to his house but decided to vist grocery kingdom first the only reason he got service at night was because he saved them from a dagon two weeks back _good times good times_ when finn got home he saw three things that were'nt there before one was a guy with a red shirt and slightly spiked hair with purple eyes

two a girl with a shirt ripped at the sleeves and blue jean shorts and third jake basically haveing a spaz attack in the kitchen finn instantly drew his sword from it's place on his back "who are you and what did you do to jake" finn roared

"hold on a minuet i'm advent and this is zen you must be finn the human right" advent asked trying to avoid any confrontation "yea what about it" at that moment jake realized his brother was home "FINN" jake yelled while running to him "what what is it jake" "sit down man your not gonna believe this especially when they show you the proof "ok ok" finn said as he sat down "so what is it"

"ok i'm going to tell you like i told jake first off it's about the lich and death see i'm 3/4 demon so i can go n between death's relm and here if you were wondering and i over heard the lich and death's conversation

**Flash back to two months ago...**

Advent crept around the corner carefully so as not to draw any attention until finally he was in earshot "i say we take over this world NOW!" said the lich's voice "you fool if we do it now we'd be greviously out matched by that boy" "i don"t care how powerful he is your death can't you just 'kill' him" said the lich ironically

Advent tryed to get a better view but barely touched a pebble and " somebodys here" death said sniffing the air " ITS HIM" "damn damn damn" advent said running full speed for the portal he had opened jumping through

**Current time**

"And thats what happened" advent said closing his holo prism finn sat there looking just as dumb founded as jake "thats not good" finn said "but the worst part is they" then there was a huge explosion "followed us" advent said preparing to fight

**I hope that was worth the wait of course not nothings worth a 6 week+ wait so ye tell me what you think of the oc's and stuff i might have a poll later till then**

**~AA**


End file.
